no basta franco de vita
by bellaaqkiithaa zsaannchezs
Summary: naruto por estar metido tanto tiempo en su puesto de hokage no se da cuenta que el tiempo pasa y que los hijos crecen cuando menos te lo esperas y que ellos necesitan mas de tu tiempo y no las cosas materiales que van a vienen


**NO BASTA FRANCO DE VITA**

 **NOTAS:** HOLAA como estan bueno este es un oneshot de una canción que escuchaba cuando iba en primero de secundaria hace unos 4 años y bueno esta canción es una que siento que le queda como anillo al dedo a boruto y a naruto me inspire cuando lei la descripción de la película de BORUTO NARUTO THE MOVIE este fic ya lo habia escrito en otra pagina pero por que no escribirla aquí también BUENO TAMBIEN DECIR QUE TODO LOS PERSONAJES QUE UTILICE SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO Y TAMBIEN DEL GRAN FRANCO DE VITA sin mas preangulo vamos a comenzar

" _pensamientos"_

_dialogos_

 **NO BASTA TRAERLOS AL MUNDO**

 **POR QUE ES OBLIGATORIO**

 **POR QUE SON LA BASE DEL MATRIMONIO**

 **O POR QUE TE EQUIVOCASTE EN LA CUENTA**

…..

Se encontraba hinata en la camilla del hospital de konoha algo cansada por que hace una horas dio a luz al hijo del amor de su vida y en sus brazos tenia a su Boruto uzumaki un niño rubio igual que su padre y unas pequeñas marcas igual que su padre y en eso entra naruto

Naruto: como te sientes hinata_ mientras le daba un beso en la frente

Hinata: naruto bien mira a tu hijo

Naruto: wou es tan pequeño tiene mi cabello ojala tenga tus ojos _ y en eso despierta boruto

Hinata: amor fallaste tiene tus ojos son azules como los tuyos

Naruto : hee haber _ mientras se acercaba_ boruto no voy a permitir que te sientas solo_ mientras lo quitaba con mucho cuidado de los brazos de su esposa para cargarlo_ lo prometo

…..

 **NO BASTA CON LLEVARLOS**

 **A LA ESCUELA A QUE APRENDAN**

 **POR QUE LA VIDA CADA VEZ ES MAS DURA**

 **SER LO QUE TU PADRE NO PUDO SER**

…..

Han pasado ya 5 años desde el nacimiento de boruto y llego un nuevo miembro en la familia uzumaki hyuga su nombre himawari uzumaki y por que hinata aun esta en cuarentena naruto se ofreció en llevar a boruto a la academia mientras caminaban por las calles de konoha boruto le pregunto a su padre

Boruto : papa

Naruto : si dime hijo

Boruto : la academia es muy dura

Naruto no supo que responder nimodo de decir que es fácil si nunca puso atención a nada

Naruto : emm boruto eso no importa superame en la academia se lo que yo no fui entendido mi numero 1

Boruto : si papa _ mientras se abrazaban y en eso llego kakashi

Naruto: kakashi-sensei

Kakashi: voy a dejarte mi puesto de hokage

…

 **NO BASTA POR QUE DE AFECTO**

 **TU LE HAS DADO BIEN POCO**

 **TODO POR CULPA DEL MALDITO TRABAJO**

 **Y DEL TIEMPO**

….

Boruto se sentía solo desde que su papa se volvió hokage hace 1 año ya casi ni se ven ni entrenan juntos como antes y su madre llego

Hinata: boruto ya es hora de irse a dormir himawari ya se durmió y tu también debes

Boruto: mama no ha llegado papa

Hinata: aun no pero mañana lo vas a ver _ boruto a la mañana salió corriendo en busca de su padre y no lo encontró en la mesa

Boruto: mama y papa donde esta

Hinata: hijo se fue desde temprano _ y buruto se entristeció un poco y mejor se fue a la academia decilusionado

…..

 **NO BASTA POR QUE CUANDO QUIZO**

 **HABLAR DE UN PROBLEMA**

 **TU LE DIJISTE NIÑO SERA MAÑANA**

 **ES MUY TARDE ESTOY CANSADO**

…

Boruto ya estaba cansado de la distancia de su padre con el ese dia abúrame-sensei lo regaño y le quería contar a su padre pero aun no llegaban eran las 11:32 pm y en eso llego su padre

Boruto: papa que crees que me paso hoy

Naruto: lo siento boruto son las 11:32 de la noche es muy tarde ademas estoy cansado _ y asi naruto subió a su habitación dejando a boruto con la palabra en la boca

Boruto: padre no mejor dicho viejo mal padre ya no te voy a tener respeto

…

 **NO BASTA COMPRARLE TODO**

 **LO QUE QUISO COMPRARSE**

 **EL AUTO NUEVO ANTES DE GRADUARSE**

 **QUE VIVIERA LO QUE TU NO HAS VIVIDO**

…...

Boruto se volvió un niño mal criado y creido por que naruto le complacía en todo lo que quisiera por que naruto se sentía culpable por no pasar tiempo con el y hoy boruto se volvió jounin y a naruto se le ocurrió comprarle un automóvil

Hinata: felicidades boruto ya me superaste

Himawari: si hermano mama es chunin y tu jounin de elite

Boruto: jejeje ya lo se y todo fue gracias a ti

Hinata: y también a tu padre

Boruto: el vejo nunca estubo por eso no_ y en eso llego naruto con un auto color azul

Naruto: bien boruto este tu regalo felicidades vive lo que yo no vivi

Boruto: wouuu gracias viejo

…

 **NO BASTA CON CREERSE**

 **UN PADRE EXELENTE**

 **POR QUE ESO TE DICE LA GENTE**

 **A TUS HIJOS NUNCA LES FALTA NADA**

…..

Naruto se sentía feliz su himawari ya cumplió sus 15 años y le iba a festejar por ello el creía que estaba aciendo lo correcto y en eso sasuke entro a su oficina

Naruto: hola sasuke

Sasuke: hola naruto

Naruto: te quiero invitar a ti a tu familia a la fiesta de himawari

Sasuke: ok voy a ir naruto a tus hijos nunca les falta nada

….

 **NO BASTA POR QUE CUANDO QUISO**

 **HABLARTE DE SEXO**

 **SE TE SUBIERON LOS COLORES AL ROSTRO**

 **Y TE FUISTE**

…

Naruto había tenido un dia pesado y llegando a casa boruto estaba sentado en el comedor algo sonrojado y las mujeres de la casa estaban en la cocina hasta que boruto hablo

Boruto: oye papa conoces métodos para no embarazar a una mujer_ naruto se sonrojo a mas no poder y se levanto de la silla y se fue a la cocina

Boruto: ni eso le puedo preguntar al viejo

….

 **NO BASTA PORQUE DE HABER**

 **TENIDO UN PROBLEMA**

 **LO HABIA RESUELTO COMPRANDO EN LA ESQUINA**

 **LO QUE HABIA LO QUE HABIA**

…

Boruto tubo un problema con mitsuki y pues estaba psicológicamente y físicamente asi que mejor fue a pedirle dinero a su padre por que ya no contaba con el para platicar y su mama estaba ocupada y no quería molestar a su hermana y mejor se fue al centro comercial a comprarse lo que quiso

…..

 **NO BASTA CON COMPRARLE CURIOSOS OBJETOS**

…

Boruto estaba en su habitación hoy era su cumpleaños y su padre entro a su habitación

Naruto: feliz cumpleaños _ mientras le daba una latop

Boruto: orale gracias viejo

…

 **NO BASTA CUANDO LO QUE NECESITA ES AFECTO**

 **APRENDER A DAR VALOR A LAS COSAS**

 **POR QUE TU NO LE SERAS ETERNO**

…

Naruto estaba en su oficina mientras le daba vueltas al misma al mismo asunto y llego a la conclusión de que tiene descuidada a su familia y no solo darle cosas materiales a sus hijos si no su presencia apoyarlos aconsejarlos y sobre todo boruto enseñarle a dar valor a las cosas por que el no estará para siempre con ellos ese dia llego temprano a su casa algo que sorprendió a las mujeres de la casa y boruto aun no había llegado

…..

 **NO BASTA CASTIGARLO POR HABER LLEGADO TARDE**

 **SINO HAS CAIDO YA TU CHICO ES UN HOMBRE**

 **AHORA MAS ALTO Y MAS FUERTE QUE TU**

 **QUE TU**

…..

naruto estaba enojadísimo ya eran las 12 de la noche y boruto aun no llegaba hasta que llego

Naruto: que horas son estas de llegar boruto

Boruto: vamos viejo ya no soy un niño soy un hombre de 23 años y ademas dentro de muy poco me voy a casar adios que ya estoy cansado

Entonces a naruto sin quererlo cayeron lagrimas su bebe ya no lo era , era ya un hombre mas alto que el y se dio cuenta que el tiempo paso volando y sin darse cuenta sus hijos ya eran adultos y que desperdicio mucho tiempo con eso de ser hokage y se dio cuenta que fallo en su promesa de no dejar solos a sus hijos y que boruto ya era un hombre y que se va a casar con la hija de sasuke sarada y se arrepintió de desperdiciar tiempo

…

Hola q tal ? bueno me di cuenta que mi anterior fic me quedo algo mal asi que procure mejorarlo y espero que esta vez sea un poco mas entendible esta canción también le queda a una persona que yo conozco espero que les guste hasta la próxima

Hoy cuando quise entrar a mi cuenta de unna thall lizzy no pude entrar asi que me cree esta nueva cuenta que se llama beellaqkiithaa zsaannchezs y aquí voy a subir mis fanfic de mi otra cuenta (jaja como si tuviera muchos) como la de gloria Trevi me siento tan sola y la de la numero 2 hasta la próxima y síganme diciendo lizzy bye

Sábado 24 de octubre de 2015


End file.
